The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jack of Hearts’. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘Sunglow’ (patent status unknown) and the male parent, an unknown seedling from the Bloomz breeding pool (not patented).
‘Jack of Hearts’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with red spathes.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Tauranga New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Tauranga, New Zealand and Bangalore, India over a 2 year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.